Quatre's Special Tea
by Chibi Ayame
Summary: This makes fun of everything stupid people do to make edited versions of anime. It's mainly about the G boys but a few other anime characters might come in later ^.^
1. Quatre's

How many of you think the edited versions of anime are stupid? Especially what they edit and change? Well...I'm gonna make fun of those changes. Especially the "tea". Enjoy! ^.^  
  
Oh ya! I almost forgot. I don't own any of the gundam guys OR any of the other anime characters I might add in later.  
  
  
  
Duo: Heero, pplllleeeaaaasssseeeeeee let me go!!!! ::clutches Heero's legs and looks up at him::  
  
Heero: No, Duo. We have a lot of work to do ::tries to shake him off his leg::  
  
Duo: ::continues to hold onto his leg:: PLEASE! It's New Years Eve! I NEED to party.  
  
Heero: ::grunts:: NO! ::reaches down to yank him off:: Get off!  
  
Duo: No! Not until you let me go to a party!  
  
Heero: ::glares at Duo and pulls out his gun::  
  
Duo: ::bursts out laughing:: Why....do you have a ......watergun!!!??????  
  
Heero:::looks at it:: O.o What did you do to my gun. ::gives him his death glare::  
  
Duo: I don't know ::turns his head away as he is still glued onto his leg::  
  
Heero: I'll make you tell. ::points watergun at Duo::  
  
Duo: ::snickers:: You can do anything with that!!! Except---  
  
Heero: ::Squirt..Splash::  
  
Duo: Hey!!!!! ::rubs his right eye::  
  
Heero: Tell Me! ::points water gun towards his left eye::  
  
Duo: I don't know!!!  
  
Heero: Gggggrrrrrrr..... ::looks over at Wufei::  
  
Wufei: ::sighs:: Come on, Maxwell... ::peels him off Heero and carries him under his arm::  
  
Duo: ::hits Wufei as he's being carried:: No, no, NO! Wu-man!! Let me down!  
  
Wufei: All right. ::drops him on the floor::  
  
Duo: OW!! ::immediately runs to Trowa and drops on his knees:: I know you're nicer than those jerks. Pllllleeeaaaaasssseeeee let me go! At least for two hours! ::bows head towards the ground::  
  
Trowa :: ....................................................................  
  
Duo: -.- oh ya...you're the silent one too. ::crawls over to a corner::  
  
Heero: Now we can get some work done ::turns back to his computer::  
  
Duo: ::looks around:: Hey...um...where's Quatre?  
  
All: ::looks around the room::  
  
Trowa: Where did he go? ::suddenly hears the door open::  
  
Quatre: ::stumbles into the room, almost falling over:: Hey....guys! ::hiccup::  
  
Duo: Quatre...where were you.....and what is that? ::stares at the glass bottle::  
  
Quatre: ....Tea!!!! ::hiccup:: Ya want some......Duo? ::waddles over to Duo and tries to hand him the bottle::  
  
Duo: ::carefully takes the bottle and sniffs it:: O.o Quatre....this isn't tea. Where'd ya get this?  
  
Quatre: .........uummmm ::hiccup::.....a party...::flops on the ground::  
  
All except Quatre: O.O  
  
Duo: You went to a party? ::sobs:: I wanted to go to one  
  
Quatre: Well....I'm goin. ::hiccup:: I'm gonna go to another party. To...find some more tea! ::giggles::  
  
Wufei: Quatre. You're not going anywhere.  
  
Quatre: Wha...?  
  
Trowa and Heero: Quatre. You're not safe out there.  
  
Quatre: ::cocks his head in confusment:: Wha? What do ya mean guys? ::tries to walk out of the room::  
  
Duo: ::grabs Quatre:: You're not goin anywhere, bud.  
  
Quatre: Duo. Let me...go! ::struggles to get out of his grip::  
  
Duo: No! ::stuggles to hold Quatre::  
  
Quatre: Let...me...GO! ::jabs Duo in the stomach with his elbow::  
  
Duo: O.O ....oowww.....::falls over clutching his stomach::  
  
Quatre: ::insane laughter:: Must get tea! ::starts running::  
  
All: ::hear a loud thump from down the hall::  
  
Quatre: oowww.... ::giggles and hiccups::  
  
Trowa: Let's get him...Who knows how much havoc he'll create in this condition.  
  
All except Duo (who was still crippled on the floor): ::run after Quatre::  
  
  
  
Will the gundam guys find Quatre? Will Duo be ok? Will Quatre find more "tea"? Find out in the next chapter! ^.^ 


	2. Oh no! Not Relina too!

Heero: Quatre!  
  
Wufei: Quatre! Where are you!?  
  
Duo: Guys! Wait up!  
  
Wufei: ::not recognizing the voice:: Quatre?  
  
Duo: ::catches up to them and leans on his knees to rest::  
  
Wufei: Oh....it's just Maxwell....::turns his head away::  
  
Duo: ::glares at him for a moment and then ignores him:: Why...didn't you wait for...me?  
  
Heero: Because we know how long it takes for you to get up.  
  
Duo: ......oh.....  
  
Trowa: Come on. Let's find Quatre...  
  
The four teenagers run out into the bright city searching for their friend. Meanwhile...  
  
Quatre: Hey! Relina! ::hiccup::  
  
Relina: Quatre? ::looks at him up and down:: Why are you wet?  
  
Quatre: I think I fell in that fountain over there ::tries to point in the direction and accidentally falls into her and they fall onto the floor::  
  
Relina: Quatre? What is wrong with you?  
  
Quatre: I...dunno. ::tries to drink some more "tea" from one of the many bottles he had, but spills it all over Relina::  
  
Relina: O.O Quatre! That was my new dress! ::glares::  
  
Quatre: oops! ::hiccup:: Sorry.....  
  
Relina: Quatre...what is that?  
  
Quatre: Tea! ::giggles:: Here! :tries to hand her a bottle::  
  
Relina: ::being as dumb as she is (sorry Relina fans but its true) she takes a big gulp:: O.O whoa. ::giggles::  
  
Relina and Quatre waltz (literally) into the night, trying to find more "tea"  
  
Trowa: Quatre!!!  
  
Duo: Quatre!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: This is pathetic. We should split up....to cover more ground.  
  
Heero: Good idea. Wufei. You take Duo. Trowa will go with me.  
  
Wufei: All right. ::they split up and go different directions::  
  
Trowa: Quatre!  
  
Heero: Quatre! ::hears someone stumbling towards them:: Wait, Trowa. Someone's coming.  
  
Relina: Heero! ::hugs him::  
  
Heero and Trowa: O.o  
  
Heero: Relina ::tries to pull her off him:: Have you seen Quatre?  
  
Relina: ::still holding onto Heero:: Ya.. he gave me some great tea. ::hands him a bottle:: do ya want some?  
  
Heero: ::takes the bottle and smashes it::  
  
Relina: O.O why did you do that?  
  
Trowa: It's not tea  
  
Relina: ::cocks her head:: huh? ::hiccup::  
  
Heero: Just stay with us for now. Ok?  
  
Relina: ::giggles:: ok. Heero.  
  
Trowa: ::hears someone running towards them:: Maybe that's Quatre...  
  
Wufei: ::catches up to them and looks at them in horror:: I've lost Duo...  
  
All: O.O  
  
  
  
Will the gundam guys ever find Quatre? What will Duo do with his new earned freedom? Will we find out what the tea really is? ^.^ lol 


	3. And the insanity officially begins

Trowa: Quatre!!!  
  
Heero: Duo!!!!! Hey. Come back here. ::sees Relina wander off then collapse on the ground::  
  
Relina: ::hiccup:: I'm ok. ::giggles as she attempts to get up.........but then falls again::  
  
Wufei: ::sighs:: this is hopeless. We have.....right now....a very disturbed onna ::watches her try to chase Heero:: ......and two lost psychos. What next?  
  
Trowa: ::hears someone running towards them:: who's that?  
  
Quatre and Duo: WEEEEEeeeeeee!!!!! ::both run around them all with their arms sticking straight out::  
  
All (except Relina):: O.O  
  
Wufei: what is wrong with you bakas?!!!  
  
Quatre: I'm an Aiiirrrrrrrr pppllllaaaannnneeee!!!! ::tries to make plane sounds::  
  
Duo: ....and I'm SUPERMAN! Duh dun DUN! ::jumps onto a park bench:: Watch me fly!!!! ::jumps off with his arms out in front of him:: boom! OW! K. It didn't work ::runs off and tries to climb a tree:: Here I GO! ::jumps:: WWWWwweeeeeeeee.......SPLAT! OOOOOwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::ground beneath them slightly shakes:: Owe...... ::rubs his head but then hops up again:: Let's go Quatre! We need more jet fuel (A/N: "tea") ::puts his arms out to his sides and copies Quatre as a plane::  
  
Quatre: Ya! ::both run off before the others can catch them::  
  
All: O.O  
  
Trowa: Well.....at least we know they're still alive....  
  
Wufei: ...Ya....They might be but---  
  
Heero: ---the people upstairs aren't. ::points up to his head::  
  
Relina: Ha! I GOtChA! ::grabs Heero::  
  
Heero: -.-  
  
Relina: ^.^ yay! :: hugs him::  
  
Heero: -.-  
  
Relina: Yay! ::squeezes tighter::  
  
Heero: o.-  
  
Relina: I llooovvvveeee yyyooooouuuuu!!!!! ::squeezes even tighter::  
  
Heero: o.O  
  
Wufei: I don't think Heero's getting much air..... ::sees his face turn light blue::  
  
Heero: O.O .....maybe..just a little.....::coughs:: h..e..ll..ppp.... ::almost turns purple::  
  
Trowa: ::walks over to them and tries to pull Relina off:: she's hugging him too tight. ::sees areas where she's hugging turning bright red:: I need help!  
  
Wufei: ::runs over and they both try to yank her off::  
  
Relina: NO! I will NEVER let go!!!!  
  
Heero: *.*  
  
Trowa and Wufei: GET OFF!!!!!! ::finally yank her off::  
  
Heero: whew ::collapses::  
  
Relina: Trowa!!! ::hugs onto him::  
  
Trowa: -.- ::tries to budge away::  
  
Wufei: Come on, onna. ::yanks her off and swings her over his shoulder::  
  
Trowa: so...what are we gonna do with her?  
  
Wufei: you'll see ::they all walk over to a Ben Franklin store::  
  
About 30 minutes later...  
  
Relina: uf..ump...UMF!!  
  
Wufei: be quiet. ::slaps another roll of duct tape over the other layers over her mouth::  
  
Heero: Mission Accomplished.  
  
Trowa: Somewhat... ::tries to finish another knot on one of the hundreds of ropes that were wrapped around Relina::  
  
Heero: for her it is. ::they all dump her in a wheelbarrel::  
  
Trowa: Should we start looking for them again?  
  
Wufei: They'll end up running into us again....eventually.  
  
Heero: Here comes one of them now...  
  
  
  
Which one of the "lost psychos" is coming to meet them? Will Relina get out of her tight situation? Will there ever be sanity in this story? Read the next chapter to find out. 


	4. Why Can't I Say IT!

K. The "tea" is slowly wearing off Duo now. And everyone is realizing somethin weird's goin on. (besides the fact that almost all of their friends are intoxicated) ^.^  
  
  
  
Duo: ::laughs insanely and immediately stops in front of them:: HI!  
  
Wufei: Maxwell. What strange THING is wrapped around your pitiful body?  
  
Duo: Streamers! See! I've got red and black. Do you wanna know why I've got red and black? ::circles around them::  
  
Heero: No. We don't.  
  
Duo: ::cocks his head in confusion:: Aww.... Well that's no fun..…………..oh well! I'll tell ya anyways! It's because I'm S--The Great Destroyer!...huh? ::suddenly relizes what he said and looks at them confused::  
  
Trowa: What's wrong? ::motions for the other g-boys to tie Duo up as he starts a conversation with him::  
  
Duo: I can't say it.  
  
Trowa: Say what?  
  
Duo: The Great Destroyer  
  
Trowa: But...you just said it. ::watches from the corner of his eye the other two sneak up behind Duo::  
  
Duo: NO!!!! I mean what I always say! Ya know...my nickname...the Great Destroyer!!!! AAHH!!!!!! Why can't I say it!!!!!!! ::clutches his head in confusement:: HEY!!!! What are you guys doin to me!!!!!!! ::looks behind him and sees he's already half way tied up:: HEY!!!! No fair! I wanna party till midnight! It's not fair! How come Quatre gets to run around!  
  
Wufei: QUIET!!!!!!  
  
Duo ::vein pops up:: *BBBBBBEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!* ::looks up at the sky:: What was that?  
  
Heero: I don't know....  
  
Duo: lemme try it again. *BBBBBBEEEEEPPPP!!!!* O.o  
  
Wufei: that's wierd.  
  
Duo: *Beep!* I can't say The Great Destroyer -.-......and I can't even say *Beep!* What the *Beeps!* goin on here!!!  
  
Trowa: Hey…um…Heero? Where's Relina?  
  
All: ::quickly turn to the wheelbarrow, the only thing left was a bunch of chewed up rope and ripped up duct tape:: O.O  
  
Heero: Oh *BEEP* -.-  
  
::insane laughter is heard down the street:: HHHHEEERRRROOOO!!!  
  
Wufei: -.- Great. The onna is loose again.  
  
  
  
Will Duo ever be able to say his beloved nickname? Will they be able to say the beeped out words they wanna say? How did Relina get out of the ropes and WHERE'S QUATRE!?? 


	5. More People! great

Ryoko: Wwweeee! This is great!  
  
Quatre: Ya! Sandrock is always fun.  
  
Ryoko: ::swings on Sandrock's arm:: I can see everything from here! Even that pigheaded princess Ayeka! Hey, Quatre! Try squashing her.  
  
Quatre: Why should I do that?  
  
Ryoko: Because! It's fun! Especially when she squeals! It really sounds like a pig!  
  
Quatre: Ok! ::guides Sandrock to the purple speck on the street::  
  
Ayeka: AIIIIIEEE!!!!! What does that insane person think he's doing!!!! ::tries to run away::  
  
Ryoko: ::yells at the top of her lungs:: Hey princess! Meet my new friend Quatre! Isn't he great??? ::grins and tries to drink more "tea"::  
  
Ayeka: No he's not great! He's trying to step on me with his robot! HEY! ::glares at her:: WHAT is THAT you're drinking?!  
  
Ryoko: Oh it's tea! Want some? ::pours half the bottle onto the ground below::  
  
Ayeka: Ew! No, I do not want any! You DO know what that really is, don't you?  
  
Ryoko: ::sits on Sandrock's hand and thinks about it:: ...uummm...nope!!! Do you, Quatre?  
  
Quatre: NOPE! ::grins wildly::  
  
Ryoko: See? We don't know what it is and frankly...We don't care! Now! Back to the fun! After her!!!!!!!  
  
Ayeka: AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Duo: I can't believe this!!! It's not fair!! I feel like a baby in a stroller! ::tries to tilt the wheelbarrow over with his body::  
  
Wufei: Shut up baka!  
  
Duo: WWWWWWAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: Do we have anymore duct tape?  
  
Heero: We used it all on Relina.  
  
Wufei: Great... ::covers his ears::  
  
Duo: Waahhhhh!!!!! ....oh lookie. it's Sandrock. And there's some woman up there with Quatre. No fair...he gets all the fun. -.-  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufei: Hn?! ::looks up::  
  
::a purple haired body slams into Herro:: UMF! ::falls over::  
  
Ayeka: Oh! I'm so very sorry. ::gets up:: Are you all right?  
  
Heero: ::ignores her and gets up::  
  
Ayeka: ::starts looking at him in a dreamy state. random little flower petals float around everywhere and the background turns pink and blurry:: Oh! My name's Ayeka. Will you please help me get rid of that horrible demon woman up there on that robot? ::looks at him sweetly::  
  
Heero: ::gazes around at the strange flowers and colors and raises an eyebrow at her:: Hn.  
  
Duo: hehehehehe..looks like another girl's after Heero. HEERO IS PIMPIN!!!  
  
Wufei: ::glares at Ayeka and hits his hand against his forehead:: Oh great..  
  
Ayeka: So your name is Heero? That's such a wonderful name.  
  
Ryoko: HAHAHAHA! Looks like I get Tenchi now!  
  
Quatre: hehehehehe! Oh look at who's coming!!! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Relina: Hey *BEEP!!!!!* Get away from my man!!!  
  
Uh oh..This doesn't look too good. ::runs for cover:: It's Ayeka VS Relina  
next time on QST!!! ::audience stands up:: JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! 


End file.
